Kiram and Sheila 2: The Revelation
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: I am republishing this and my other stories because of typos I found. Sheila is sick of never being ever to see her boyfriend's eyes. She is determined to see them.


Kiram and Sheila 2: The Revelation

By: Flynn Reynolds

It has been one year and eleven months since Kiram's and Sheila's accidents. It was also the eve of their anniversary. They have been in a relationship for almost two years. It was a good two years considering their situations; Kiram having geass, and Sheila having alchemy. Both of their powers were from anime so the rules were fairly known. However, there were some slight differences. Sheila, for example did not need a transmutation circle or to clap her hands to use her alchemy. She need only make physical contact with the item she intended to transmute. She had learned to control her alchemy to the extent of not having to cover her hands. She could move them freely for she was in complete control of her power. Sadly, the same could not be said for Kiram. He was unable to turn his power off, and so as to prevent any accidents, he always had his eyes covered. He could not control his power, or so he thought. For he would soon learn that he was mistaken.

Because he couldn't turn geass off, and his eyes permanently had the geass symbol in them, Kiram always had his eyes covered. His power was block able, however, sunglasses didn't work, not even ones with tinted lenses. After he realized this, he designed special lenses out of a two way mirror. This was enough to block his geass even though he could clearly see everyone while no one could see his eyes. The only time he didn't wear his glasses was whenever he was completely alone. He wouldn't even let his girlfriend see his eyes. If he was lying on his bed and Sheila came into the room, he would immediately cover his eyes and put on his glasses. He had made a Royal Oath to never use his geass on Sheila, and he was not willing to risk it happening.

Sheila was starting to get annoyed at this. It hurt her that she was never able to gaze into the eyes of the man she loved. She once got a little peak when Kiram came home from the hospital, right before he covered it up. And she never saw his eyes again. She tried so many times to see them. When they were kissing, she would be rubbing his head and try to take them off, but he always caught her. She was getting fed up with it. She repeatedly asked him to show her, but he always refused. He would not take the smallest risk of the woman he loved to be affected by his geass.

"I'm not asking you to use your geass on me. You don't have to talk at all. I'm just asking you to take off your glasses and open your eyes. Please."

"I can't do that, Sheila. Even the smallest risk is too great for me to take."

"I don't care! It'll be fine as long as you don't give any commands."

"I'm just being cautious."

"You know what? Fuck caution!" Sheila lunged her hand out, pulled Kiram's glasses off, and tossed them across the room.

"NO!" Kiram started to run to get them.

"Oh no you don't." Sheila slammed her hands on the ground and instantly a wall emerged from the ground and separated Kiram from his shades. Two more emerged on each side of him. Sheila approached him slowly. He threw his arm over his eyes. Sheila touched one of the walls. Two stone hands emerged from the walls and grabbed Kiram's arms and held them down. Sheila Walked towards him. "Now let me gaze at your eyes." Kiram shut his eyes and squeezed them shut.

"Sheila, please. Don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"Sheila, no!"

Sheila ignored him. She grabbed Kiram's head, placing two of her fingers on his eyelids. She opened them.

"DON'T LOOK AT MY EYES!" Kiram screamed. But it was too late. His eyes were wide open. He was making direct eye contact with his girlfriend. And he had just issued a command. It was over. He had broken his royal promise. He would now be disgraced forever. Even though he had left his family and fled Britannia, the guilt and disgrace still ate at his heart. Kiram bowed his head and started to cry. Sheila touched the ground, the hands let Kiram go, and he fell to the ground, crying. The walls also went back into the ground. Kiram was crying when he felt Sheila's hand on his chin. He stopped crying, as Sheila slowly lifted his head, and their eyes met. Sheila was crying too, but her tears were those of joy. "But how?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that your eyes are beautiful." Sheila helped Kiram up, and kissed him. And he kissed her back.

"Does… does this mean….?"

"Yes, Kiram. You can control your powers. Just like me. You don't have to hide anymore."

"Yes I do."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The geass sign is still in my eyes isn't it?"

"Oh. Yes they are."

"So even if I CAN control the geass, my eyes will still draw attention. Attention that would best be left avoided."

"Oh, I see." Sheila said sadly.

"Still, I should thank you." Kiram put his glasses back on.

"For what?"

"Without this, I wouldn't have known that I can turn my geass off. So what if my eyes always look like this? At least I can have my glasses off more often. In fact…" Kiram took his glasses off and hung them on his shirt. "Oh, by the way, this is something I wish to let your parents know. Is that alright?"

"Kiram, we've lived together for almost four years now. My parents have been with us through pretty much all of this. They know everything. I don't think anything we tell them would surprise them at this point. Feel free to tell them."

"Ok good. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

The next day, they told Sheila's parents during brunch. They were very thrilled to hear the news. "So does this mean you don't have to wear your glasses all the time now?"

"Yes, not around here, but because my eyes permanently look like this," indicating to his eyes, "I am going to keep wearing them in public or when we have guests over who don't know of this."

"Of course. But you can control when you actually activate the geass power now?"

"That is correct." Kiram nodded.

"Well that's a relief." Chandler said.

"It sure is." Sheila chuckled. "Because now I can actually see my boyfriend's eyes."

"Yeah and she can do it without trapping me and holding me down." Kiram smirked.

"I only did that once." Sheila stuck her tongue out at Kiram. "Besides, if I didn't do that, we wouldn't know you could control it."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for trashing the living room and making me think I broke my royal promise." Kiram laughed.

"Um, wait what?" Harold asked.

"That's how we figured it out." Kiram said. "Sheila was sick of me always hiding behind them, so she took them off, threw them across the room, and then trapped me with three walls and two giant hands."

"Wow." Chandler said. "Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"Nah." Sheila laughed. "It was funny."

"Well now it is." Kiram said. Everyone had a good laugh. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Chandler said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that is. It's 10:30." Harold said. Everyone resumed eating.

"Kiram, dear, can you come here?" Chandler called. Kiram got up, grabbed his shades, and went to the door. Harold and Sheila followed.

"What's up?" Kiram asked as they arrived.

"It's for you."

"What?"

"This person says he knows you."

Kiram stepped to the door and saw a man standing there. He was fairly well dressed, wearing slacks, dress shoes, a button up shirt, and a suit coat. On his lapel was something Kiram wasn't expecting to see; the official seal of the royal family of the Britannian Empire.

"Louis." Kiram said coldly.

"Hello, brother." Louis smirked. "It's been a while since we talked last."

The End! For Now!


End file.
